


Life Saver | LE

by fiestar



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Life Saver | LE

Ahn Hyo Jin doesn’t need much to make her a happy camper. In fact, you can count all the supplies she needs to survive on her days off on your hands: her computer, a few desktop games, anything sweet that Sol Ji decides to make, and peace and quiet. The last thing could even be substituted for noise cancelling headphones if her dongsaengs were home and deemed themselves brave enough to be rowdy while their unnie was home. Usually Jung Hwa and Hye Rin could contain their shenanigans to one of their rooms, but every now and again they would become adventurous and migrate to the living room, where a bigger TV and surround sound awaited them. Of course they don’t watch anything halfway productive like a period drama–Hyo Jin herself was particularly fond of The Handmaiden and The Concubine–but instead watch reruns of Hee Yeon’s time on Weekly Idol. Two maknaes laughing at the same joke, plus Jung Hwa egging her unnie’s past version on as Hee Yeon pulls some random stunt on the TV wasn’t a good mix. Especially if Sol Ji was home.

The designated eomma of the house has a deep love for listening to music and baking, cooking, or otherwise occupying the kitchen, so while her music is playing through the iHome speakers the younger ones crank up the volume loud enough to drown it out, while poor Hyo Jin can still hear what could be 90’s trot music and a plotless show for idols to have fun on in her room that all but straddle the boundaries between kitchen and living room. One of these days she’ll buy a damn nail gun and put a bow on top of several dozen egg cartons. Sol Ji will burn through them before the little ones emerge from one room or another giggling to themselves about something they saw on the smaller TV, and Hyo Jin can use them to soundproof her room. Because it totally worked in that one YouTube video she accidentally clicked on while looking for a playthrough of an increasingly difficult level she’s stuck on.

DIYs were not Hyo Jin’s thing and neither were things that were excessively loud (except for all the LEGGOs that support them at all of their events) or fast enough to induce whiplash. She doesn’t do very well with rides like roller coasters. The only rides she can tolerate are ones that are slow and steady like a merry go round. That’s higher on her list of worries than her lovably rambunctious members are. She decides today she’ll let it slide because she’s not working away from work today. It’s one of their few free days and Hyo Jin has decided to put on her headphones and play as far into Doom as she can before running out of the provisions she has on hand.

It’s not until around one o’clock that Hyo Jin reaches for another dried fish chip and comes up empty that she decides to exit her room. The TV is on a much lower setting than usual and she can smell something good cooking. Instead of rushing, she decided to check her phone while it’s still quiet enough for her not to get drawn into her dongsaeng’s hairbrained conversations going on outside her door. There are a few texts from Sol Ji, updates about what’s been going on while she was sucked into her computer screen. Looks like only Hye Rin’s home today; and that means cooking, and cooking means she will be neglecting the volume button in favor of listening to things boil and fry. She also has a new Candy Crush notification about a friend sending her a life. She’s forgotten she had texted you late last night, ticked off and tired, but refusing to sleep until she got past the level. She had depleted Hee Yeon and Sol Ji’s lives throughout the day so she sent you a request hoping you’d allow her to leech you dry if need be. Of course you had answered, you always did. Hyo Jin found it to be extremely endearing seeing as you two were close enough age-wise for the queen of “I’m older than you!” to relinquish her crown. She sends you a quick thank you text before tossing her phone on her bed and heading to the kitchen.

Hyo Jin is taken aback as she exits her room because, for some reason, you’re seated at the breakfast bar, watching Hye Rin as she moves about the kitchen. You lack the usual effort she sees you put into your outfits; there’s no element that screams you, like mismatched earrings or enough rings to add extra pounds onto your body. Nope, you just sit there on the stool, kicking your feet, in yoga pants and a sweatshirt that looks suspiciously like the one she wore for Idol Star Athletics Championship, but without the name tag it could belong to any of the girls. Hye Rin notices her first and acknowledges her with a quick wave of the spatula she’s wielding. You look up at her with a soft smile, then drop your head on the counter, eyes closed.

For once the silver-tongued LE doesn’t know what to say. You look tired, dark circles prominent under your eyes, but not exactly sick. Maybe you’re getting sick? In that case she should probably advise you to go to the pharmacy to pick up some medicine. Then again maybe if you just get some rest and some food you’ll perk back up. Hye Rin can see her unnie deliberating over what to do with you and waves her over to the stove, sans the spatula this time.

“She’s been like that all day,” She whispers, glancing over at your slumped form. “I called her to see if she could bring me her mini grill since ours broke and she sounded pretty out of it. I can’t get her to go lay down, though.” Hyo Jin glances at the miniature grill stationed next to the stove. There are rows of mushrooms cooking on it.

“I’ll get her to lie down.” Hyo Jin assures her younger friend, before turning to you. You haven’t moved an inch. Hyo Jin grabs another bag of dried fish chips from the cabinet–Hee Yeon makes sure the dorm never runs out of these things–before addressing you.

“Come hang out with me until Hye Rin finishes cooking.” She says calmly, lightly jabbing your shoulder. As she expected you pop up as if nothing is wrong, you look so dazed she could’ve had the same conversation she had with Hye Rin at a normal volume and you’d think they were talking about moving to Mars to meet Santa Claus. Your feet even sound off as you pad after her into her room. You take your normal seat on her bed while she un-pauses her game and pulls out the headphone cord in case you wanted to listen to her unnamed marine player kill off spawns of Hell.

You seem uninterested as she checks your reflection whenever there’s a patch of black on the screen. Soon you’re flopped over and curled into her pillow, asleep. She allows you this with a smile. Unintentionally, she starts humming softly. The song doesn’t match to the carnage that’s leaking out of her computer’s speakers but she doesn’t care. Hyo Jin just keeps on playing to the tune of Goodnight Baby as though nothing earth shattering is happening. And maybe it’s not. It’s not uncommon for Hyo Jin to hum or full on sing while she’s on the computer, but that’s when she’s working on a song. Now she’s singing for you and she can’t figure out why. It continues like this until her phone dings. The noise is slightly muted since you’re laying on top of it, but Hyo Jin heard it. You stir as the devices vibrates and chimes under your stomach.

“Baby,” The term of has you awake almost instantly. Never has Hyo Jin referred to you as something so blatantly meant to be shared between lovers. There was the occasional “sweetheart” but it was more of a friendly thing in your eyes–though you wish she’d meant it as something more. Now you know she did.

“Baby, can you pass me my phone?” She asks without looking away from the screen. You dig the phone from under you and sit up. “Never mind, can you just read me what it said.” Her hands seem to be working over time and stopping to look at her phone would break her concentration. You click the power button and a picture of you fills the screen. It was obviously taken here since you recognize the couch you’re sitting in. Your gaze is fixed outside the camera’s view and you’re laughing. You smile at the sentiment of Hyo Jin wanting to see your smile every day.

“It’s from Hye Rin in the group chat. She said she’s made a late lunch for everyone. And Sol Ji said ‘the kids and I will be home shortly.’” Hyo Jin nods her understanding, then nods her head towards the door.

“Go eat.” It’s not a request.

“You should eat, too.” You mumble as your eyes take in all the food wrappers that are stacked next to her computer.

“I will once I get to the next checkpoint. Go eat before the kids comes home and eat everything.” You know from firsthand experience that Jung Hwa’s stomach is a bottomless pit when she wants it to be. She’s known to eat everything in the dorm then order take out without her stomach bloating even a little. You quickly shuffle into the kitchen to get your fair share before it disappears. You’re halfway done when the rest of the girls return.

“Our sister-in-law is here!” Hee Yeon announces as she kicks off her shoes. She grabs some food for herself before parking her butt next to you on the couch.

“Did Hyo Jin-unnie call you over to watch her play video games?” Before you can answer Hyo Jin comes out of her room to playfully snap at her.

“So what if I did?”

“She didn’t. Hye Rin needed my mini grill.” Hee Yeon looks down at the lettuce wrap filled with grilled meat in her hand.

“Thank you, unnie!” She squeezes your waist before biting into the wrap like it was going to disappear if she didn’t.

“Who wants to watch a movie?” Sol Ji asks once everyone has gotten food. For some reason everyone had gravitated to some area of the living room and she wanted to snag this moment for a potential movie night. No one protested as she dimmed the lights and popped in a movie. By the halfway mark of the third movie you feel a tap on your arm. You look away from the TV to see Hyo Jin leaning over to you.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” You nod and she flashes you her phone screen. It’s almost 9PM. You’d lost track of time during the movies’ long runtime. You still have to get home and make sure all of your work is in order before you crash for the night. You bid farewell to the girls after dropping your dishes off in the sink. It’s a half hour drive back to your house, but your too elated to register that any time has passed. The same light airiness carries you through your final revisions of your work and a quick shower.

When you wake you feel much better than yesterday, not as tired and sluggish. Your phone tells you that you’re awake before your alarm and Hyo Jin texted you sometime after you went to sleep last night. It’s a link to an electronic coupon for a new café that opened near your job with the message of “eat well, beautiful,” attached to it. It sounds more like an “I love you” since Hyo Jin has a thing for getting free food and doesn’t like sharing any opportunity to get some. You send her a life on Candy Crush before you get up to get ready, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
